Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. For example, many devices being used today by consumers have a small computer incorporated within the device. These small computers come in varying sizes and degrees of sophistication. These small computers may vary in sophistication from one microcontroller to a fully-functional complete computer system. For example, small computers may be a one-chip computer, such as a microcontroller, a one-board type of computer, such as a controller, a typical desktop computer, such as an IBM-PC compatible, etc.
Printers are used with computers to print various kinds of items including letters, documents, pictures, etc. Many different kinds of printers are commercially available. Ink jet printers and laser printers are fairly common among computer users. Ink jet printers propel droplets of ink directly onto the paper. Laser printers use a laser beam to print.
Different kinds of computer software facilitate the printing of materials through use of a printer. The computer or computing device that will be used to print the materials typically has one or more pieces of software running on the computer that enable it to send the necessary information to the printer to enable printing of the materials.
The materials that are printed are sometimes meant to simply be on one or more pages. However, sometimes materials are printed that are meant to be put together. For example, pamphlets, booklets and books are all examples of materials that are put together in some way after the actual pages are printed. Sometimes special software is required for certain printing jobs. If this is the case and a user does not have the software required, he or she may not be able to produce the desired materials. Benefits may be realized by a providing increased functionality to the software available on a computer system such that specialized software for printing certain materials is not required.